List of record labels starting with A
This is a list of record labels starting with A: A * A and M Records * A-attack/Jpz records * A-F Records * A-Town Records * A. D. Records * A.D. Records * A.D.D. Recordings * A.D.H.D. Records * A.I.R. Records * A.L. Productions * A.M.I. Records * a.m.s. entertainment * A.n.t Records * A.O.T.M. Records * A.P.B. Records * A.Simien Entertainment * A440 Music Group * Aagoo Records * AAJ Records * AAM Recordings * AAO RECORDS * Aardvark Records * AArisings * Aaron Avenue Records * AARON Records * Aaugh! Records * Abacus Recordings * Abacus Records * abandon building records * Abandoned Arts * Abandoned Love Records * Abaton Book Company * ABB Records * an abbberation record label * Abbey Lounge Records * Abbywho Records * ABC Dunhill Records via Wikipedia * ABC-Paramount Records via Wikipedia * Abduction Productions * Abednego Records * ABF Records * Abiotic Recordings * Abitare Music Group * Abkco Music and Records Inc. * Ablated Records * Ablife Records * Abner Records via Wikipedia * Abnotic Records * Abort the World Records * About Face Audio Publishing * About Records * About Time Records * Above The Ground Music * Abray Records * abridged records * Abrupt Records * Absolute Obscurity Records * Absolute Probability * Absolute Records * Absolute Zero Records * Absolutely Kosher Records * Abstract Art Records * Abstract Logic Recordings * Abstrak Recordings * Abstrakt Reality Records * absurd recordings * Acacia Records * The Acappella Company * Accelerator Records * Accent Records * Access Hip Hop * Access Records, Inc. * Accident Prone * Accidental Sirens * Acclaim Records, Inc. * Accord Music Group * According To Our Records (ATO Records) * Accretions * Accurate Records * Ace Beat/Anitra Records * Ace Deck Entertainment * Ace Fu * Ace of Hearts Records * AceBeatz Ent. * AceMob Records LLC. * Acerbic Noise Development * Acetate Records * ACEtone Records * Acid Sonic Research * Acidsoxx Musicks * Acix Recordings * Ack! Recordings * Acme Entertainment * Acme Records * Acme Records * Acne Records * Acony Records * ACOP Records * Acorn Music * Acossi Records * Acoustic Disc * Acoustic Lounge Music * Acoustic Revival Records * Acoustic Sessions * Acoustic Tree Records * Acoustic Woods Records * Act 2 Records * Act As If Music * Action Driver * Action Heights Records * Action Musik * Actions Speak Entertainment * Activ-Analog Records * Activated Records * Acuity Soundworks * Acumen Records * Acuta Records * AcuTab Publications * Acute Recordings * Acute Records * Acutest Records * Adam Recordings * ADD Recordings * Addeybug Music * Addic Records * Addict Records * Addicted Entertainment Records * Addicted Records * Addictive Records * Adeline Records * Adelphi Records, Inc. * Adequate Records * Adhesive Records * Adjective Records * Adlab Records * The AdMenistration * Adobe Road Records * Adolescent Records * Adonis Music * Adore Thee Records Enterprises * Adult Swim Records * Advanced Idea Mechanics * Advanced Records * Adventure Music * Adventure Records * AEG Records * Aegis Infinity Records * AEMMP Records * AEN * AEP Records * AERIA Records * Aerial Sounds * Aeronaut Records * Aerosol Records * Aerotight Music Group * Aesoteric Records * AESOVA * Aesthetics * aestuarium recordings * Aether Records * Aezra Records * Affable Records * Affiliated Records * Affiliation Entertainment * Affinity Records * Affishaul Entertainment * Afghan Music Project * Afinia Music * AFO Records * Afrasia Productions * Africassette Music * Afrisoul Music * Afrodisiac Records * Afros-n-Shelltoes entertainment * Afrosyntrix * AFROWAX * AFRT MUSIC * After Dark Records * after dark records * After Hours Entertainment * After School Recordings * Afterbirth Records * AfterLife Entertainment * Aftermath Entertainment * Afternoon Records * Afterthought Entertainment * Agape Records * Agaric Records * Agave Records * Agent Records * Aggravated Entertainment * Aggravated Records * Agitate The System * Agitprop! Records * Agni Music * Agonal Period * The Agriculture * Agrolights Records * ah! records * Ahari Press * Ahead Behind Music * Ahead Recordings * AhhJay Records * Ahi-Nama Music * Ahimsa Records * Air Tahoe Records, Inc * Aire Sol Records * Airetight Records * Airmen Records * Airplane Records * Airtight Records, Inc * Airwax Records * Aishani Music * AIT Records * AIX Records * Aja Records * Ajax Records * Ajna Music * The AJNA Offensive * AK Records * AK9 Music * Akhenation Music * Alabaster * Aladdin Records via Wikipedia * Alafia * Alamo Records * Alan Grant * Alanna Audio Recollections * Alaris Records * Albany Records * Albemarle Records * Albertine Records * Alchemy Records * Alcione * Aleph Records * Alexcia Records * Alias Records Corp. * alienPopStarZ * Alive or Lifeless * Alive/Total Energy * Aljera Music * Alkota Trackz * All Grind Entertainment * All Hail Records * All In Records, Inc. * All Natural Inc * All Night Riot * All or Nothing Records * All or Nuthin' Records * All Out Recordz L.L.C * All Out Sounds * ALL Records America * All Rise Records * All Things Ordinary * All World Entertainment * All...Eye...Publishing * Allegory Records * Allegra Recording Company * Allegro via CD Universe * Allen-Allen Music Group * Alleviated Records & Music * Alley Cat Habitat Records * Alley Sweeper * Alliance Records * Alliant Music Group * Allied Sound Productions * Alligator Records * Allout Recording and Entertainment * Allstarz Records * Alltribe Records * AllUs Productions and Recordings * Alluv Recordings * Alluvial Recordings * Almo Sounds via Wikipedia * Almost Records * Alone Records * Alota Recordz * Alpha Dawg Recording Co * Alpha Numeric Recordings * Alpha Omega Records * Alpha Pup Records * Alpha Recordings * ALPHABASIC * Alphabet Records * Alphabetik Recordz * Already Gone Records * Alright Records * Also Productions * Alt-X * Altaira Records * Altamont Records * Altar Records * Altarus Records * Altenburgh Jazz * AlterCulture Records * Altered State Records * Alternative Tentacles Records * Altissimo! Recordings * Alto Records * Altruist Music * altstream records * Altyr Records * Alula Records * Always Fresh Records * AM Records * Amalagate Records * AmalgaMusic Recordings * Amallegory Productions Inc * Amaro Dolce * Amathus Music * AMAZ Records * Amazing Grease Records * Amazon Records * Ambassadon Records * Amber Seahorse Records * Ambersound Recordings * Ambidextrous Music * Ambient Circle Music * Ambient Music Therapy * Ambient Records * amBiguous CITY! Records * Ambivalent Records * Amduscias Records Net Label * Amenity Records * Amenti Music * America Records Corp. * american bacon recordings * American Blood Recordings * American Choral * American Classic Recordings * American Clave * American Dream Records * American Eagle Recordings * American Empire Records * American Fallout Records * American Garage Recorded Entertainment * American Gramaphone Records * American Jealousy * American Laundromat Records * American Melody * American Music * American Recording Productions * American Recordings * American Roots and Blues Records * American Sound Records * American Tapes * Americana Records * Americatone International USA * Americus Records * Amerijah Productions * AmeriMusic, Inc. * Ameritone Music * Amethyst Records * Amfibius Recordings * Amherst Records * Amish Records * Amity Records * Ammonia Records * AMMP * Ammunition Records * Amnesia Music * Amnesty Records * Amogla Records * Amon-Raw Records * Among Friends Records, Inc. * Ampersand Records USA * Amphetamine Reptile Records * Ampire Digital Recordings * Amplifire Records * Amsterdamned Records * Amulet Records * AMX Records * Amygdala Music * Anabolik Rekords * Anal Whore Records * Analog Marketing Group * Analog Records * Analogue Productions * Analysis Records * Analytical Productionz * Anami Music Inc. * Anamorphic Recordings * Anaphora Music * Anarchy05 * Anatomy Records * Ancalagon * Anchor Records via Wikipedia * Anchorless Records * Ancient-Future.Com Records * and/OAR * andante * Anderland * Andy Sucks! Records * Anechoic Recordings * Angel Magic Music * Angel Records * Angel Star Records * Angel Thorne Music * Angeles Records * Angelwing Records * Angelworks * Angry Planet Records * Angry Seed Records * Angura Sound * Anhinga Roost Music Company * Aniah music * Aniar Records * Aniligital Music * Animal Disguise * Animal World Recordings * Animetrax * Anisette Records * Anko Records * Anna Bea Records * Annette Records via Wikipedia * annihilvs * Annitime Records * annoyance records * Anode Records * Anodyne Records * Anomalous Records * aNOnym reCOrds * Anonymous Release * Another Phat Record * Another Planet Records * Ant-Man Tunes * AntAcidAudio * Antagonist Records * Antara Records * antebellum records * Antenna Farm Records * Anthem For Doomed Youth Records * Anthill Records * Anthology Recordings * Anthracite Records * anthrophone. * ANTI- * Anti-Authority Records * Anticipate Recordings * Anticlock Records * anticon * Antidote Records * Antiopic * antler records * Antone's Records * AntonJazz * Anxiety Records * Anytime Records, LLC * Anyway Records * Aoede Records * AP Records * Apartment B * apeFOOD * apendage records * apestaartje * Apex Records * Aphotic Records * aphrodisio * API Records * Apio Music LLC * APN Records * Apocalypse Recordings * Apocalypse Records * Apollo Records via Wikipedia * Aporia Records * Apostasy Recordings * Apotheosis Records * Appalachian Mountain Boys Music * Applause Records via Wikipedia * AppleJazz Records * Appleseed Recordings * Appliance Records * AppolloEarBone Music Enterprises, Inc. * Apria Records * apropos records * AquaFM * Aquarium Records * AQUARIUS International Music, Inc. * Arabesque Recordings * ARAS Records * Araunah Music * Arbiter Records * Arbors Records, Inc * Arborvitae Records * arc records * Arcane Records * Arch Media * Arch Rival Records * Archaic Entertainment * Archaic Records * Archenemy Record Company * Archeophone Records * Archer Avenue Record Company * Archer Records * Archetype Records * Archigramophone Recordings * Archipelago * Architect Records * Architecture Records * Archive Records * Arclight Records * Arcola Records * ArcTheFinger Records * Arctic Siren Records * Arcturus Records * Ardent Records * Are You Ready Records * Area 67 Records * Arel Compact Discs and Tapes * The Arena Rock Recording Company * ARF! ARF! Records * Argento Records and Music Services, L.L.C. * Argo Records * Argon Records * Arhoolie Productions Inc * Ariana Records * Aries Music Entertainment Inc * Aries Records * Ariola Records via Wikipedia * Arista Nashville * Arista Records * Aristocracy Communication * Aristocrat Records via Wikipedia * Arizona Friends of Chamber Music * Arizona University Recordings * Ark 21 Records * Ark Albums * Arkadia Records * Arkain Records * Arlington Records * Arlingtone Records * Armageddon Label * Armageddon Records * Armaggedons Anthems * Armed & Dangerous Records * Armed Records * Armo Records * Arms Reach Recordings * Army Ant Records * Around The Clock * Around The World Records * Arp Media * Arrakis Records * Arrow Records * Arroyo Verde Music * Ars Magna Recordings * Arsis Audio * Arsonal Records * arsonal recordz * Arsonic Heat Records * Art House Records * Art Hurts Records * Art Monk Construction * Art Monkey Records * Art of Dance Records * Art of Life Records * Art of the Underground * Art Official Records * ART PAUL SCHLOSSER Inc * Artegra * Artek Recordings * Artemis Records * Artfest Records * Artful Dodger Records * Artifact Recordings * artificial music machine * Artificial Noise Records * Artifix Records * Artikal Records * Artisown Records * Artist Owned records * ArtistBlackMusic * Artistic Reflections * ArtistLed * Artists Only! Records * ARTizen * Artmuse Records * Arto Records via Wikipedia * artofficial recordings * artofthesun * Arts Industria * Arturim Records * Arula Records * As Is Entertainment * ASAFO Productions * Asahra Music * ASAP * Asaph Records * Asar Records * Asaurus Records * Asbestos Records * Ascetic Records * Aseltine Records * ASHArecords.com * Ashe Records * Ashmont Music * ASi Music Group * Asian Improv aRts * Asian Man Records * Asimetrix * Asita Recordings * Askew Records * ASP Records & Distributors * Aspen Records * Asphodel * Aspired Records * Aspirion Records Group * Assassin Records * AssFault Records * Assignment Records * Astaree Muzyk * ASTER Productions * Asterisk Entertainment * Asthmatic Kitty * Astounding JetCar Records * Astralwerks * Astrocyte Records * Astromusic and Creative Kids Productions * Astron Music * Astronomy Records * Asylum Records * At A Loss Recordings * Atavistic Worldwide * ATC Records * Atco Records via Wikipedia * Aternus records * Atlan-Dec/Grooveline Records * Atlanta Music Group * Atlantic Records * Atlantis Records Inc. * ATLAS MUSIC * Atlas Records * ATM Records Music Group * Atmosphere * Atmospherex Visuals * AtmoWorks * ATOM RECORDS * ATOMCANDY Records * Atomic City Records * Atomic K Records * Atomic Mouse Recordings * Atomic Theory * Atomisk Records * Atrocious Records * Atta Girl Records * Attacknine * Attica Sound * ATX-N Underground * Aucourant Records * Audacity Records, Ltd. * Audie Tight Records LLC * Audika Records LLC * Audio Dregs Recordings * Audio Electric * Audio Fidelity * Audio Injection Records * Audio Kil Records * Audio Kreations * Audio Reconnaissance * Audio-Oxygen Records * Audio8 Recordings * AudioFish Records * Audiofon Records * Audiogenic * AudioInformationPhenomena * AudioLab Records * Audiopants * Audiophile * Audioquest Music * Audioscribe Records, Inc. * audraglint recordings * Augenblick Records * August Son Productions * Augustus Hill Records * AUM Fidelity * Aural Fixation Records * Aural Gratification * Aurality Records * AuraQuake * Auricle Media * Aurora Seven Records * Auscultare Research * Auslaut Music * Austin Records, Inc * Authentic Records * AutoFace Records * autofact records * Autograph Records * Automat Records * Automation Records * Autonomous Music * Autonomous Records * Autopsy Kitchen Records * Autumn Lane Music & Books * Autumn Light Productions * autumn records * Autumn Records * Autumn Wolf Records * Aux Records * AV Records * AV8 Records * Avalanche Records * Avant-Acoustic Records * Avatar Records * Avco Records via Wikipedia * AVD Records * Avebury Records * Average Joe Music * Avery Records * Aviator Records * Avid Records * Avita Records * Avita Records * Avitone Records via Wikipedia * Awaken Records * Awakening Worldwide * AWALL RECORDS * Aware Records * The Awareness Program * Axbar Records * Axe Records * Axed-Out Records * Axiom * Axiom Recordings * Axis Records * Axon Records * AYAIC Music * Ayarou Music * Ayrshire Music * Azalea City Recordings * Azara Entertainment * Azica Records * Azimuth Records * Azn Outlaw Records * Azra Records * Azteca Records * Aztek Records * Azure Miles Records * Azure Records * AZZAMUSIC External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.